paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commodore Valentino Mazzanti
Background Born on Corellia in 44 BBY, Valentino Mazzanti comes from deep family connections within the powerful Corellian Engineering Corporation and the Corellian Security Force (CorSec). His father, grandfather, and great grandfather all served with the Corellian Security Force (CorSec) before moving up through the ranks of the Corellian Engineering Corporation and becoming key project managers and corporate executives, working on some of CEC's most secretive programs and some of their most prized products including the YT-Series, CR90 Corellian Corvette, Corellian Gunship, IGV-55 Surveillance Vessel, Gozanti-class Cruiser, and Consular-class Space Cruiser. Before the start of the Clone Wars, Valentino was headed down a similar path as the rest of his family, joining CorSec for a few years before transitioning to the CEC. Provided with the best education credits can buy---already college educated before he began work for CorSec at age 18---as well as schooled in only the best social circles of wealth and power, Valentino was destined for the spotlight. Instead of fleeing the Clone Wars with his family's power, he enlisted into the Republic Navy (and kept with CorSec as a reservist detective) and found that he enjoyed the struggle of war and embraced the political and public relations benefits of a Mazzanti family member serving to protect the galaxy. Instead of returning to his family fortune and safety after the war, Valentino used his military connections, smarts, and elite social connections to further the family name and business interests within the CEC by gaining the favor and ear of some of the most powerful with the New Order. He would serve with the Corellian Security Force in various functions in-conjunction with his military career as his military demands allowed. An extremely well-educated man with the finest education since childhood, Valentino holds 2 Associates Degrees (Criminal Justice, Military History) , 3 Bachelor's Degrees---Aerospace Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, Criminal Justice---and a Master's Degree in Aerospace Engineering. Valentino has worked with Director Orson Callan Krennic in various professional arrangements over the years. While the two have never worked directly together for any length of time, they have helped each other in the other's projects. While Valentino respects Krennic's professional work, he doesn't trust him. Family Born to Mary and Leonardo Mazzanti, Valentino has known nothing but wealth and success...as a result of hard work. Despite his family's deep connections with the Corellian Engineering Corporation & Corellian Security Force (CorSec), the Mazzanti family has held and operated several smaller companies, including restaurants, transport services, and hotels. While each of Valentino's two other brothers and one sister have all worked within the CEC, they all also run one of the several companies the family owns on Corellia: Mazzanti Family Restaurant (which serves traditional Corellian food at 2 locations in Coronet City and 10 other locations around Corellia), Mazzanti Transport Services (Corellian Sector wide commercial transportation with land & air speeders, as well as space freighters), and Mazzanti Hotel Group (various hotel of the family name and other smaller chains serving the Corellian Sector). While his other brothers did serve in the Clone Wars, they did so in mostly administrative work, leaving the battlefield to Valentino, who capitalized on such fanfare to further his own controlling stakes (at least 30% in each company) in all companies previously mentioned owned by his siblings; his siblings only controlled 5% of each company, while his family's parents & estate controlled 55% of each company. Despite his military career, Valentino has secured several top secret partnerships with the Corellian Engineering Corporation and the Galactic Empire. Such connections have made him a very valuable Imperial Liaison between the CEC and the Empire's interests, most specifically the Imperial Military Department of Advanced Weapons Research. As such, CEC has also secured Valentino a lofty corporate executive position upon his retirement from the Imperial Navy. As for his own personal life, Valentino is married to Mary-Jane with two children---both daughters---Annabelle & Elizabeth, 7 & 5 years old respectfully. Clone Wars Valentino Mazzanti's Clone Wars service started off with the Corellian Security Force (CorSec). Within a few months of the conflict starting, he trained and was enlisted to the Republic Navy and was fast tracked up the Junior Officer Ranks because of his advanced academic education to fill-in for battlefield causalities, where he served aboard various Arquitens-class Light Cruisers and Acclamator-class Assault Ships, in both Second Officer and Executive Officer roles; he would later hold the Commanding Officer position for a Arquitens-class Light Crusier. By the Outer Rim Sieges, he was a Executive Officer of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. He served through some of the most daring battles during the war, earning him the Crescent of Service. Early Galactic Empire At the dawn of the New Order, Valentino found himself the Commanding Officer of a Venator-class Star Destroyer; he had several run-ins with Commodore Peter Englewood, while both men served in the Western Reaches Pacification Operations (18 BBY to 15 BBY). After 15 BBY, Valentino was transferred to the Core Worlds and in specific to Imperial Military Department of Advanced Weapons Research. Much of his work is classified after this point, but it is widely believed he started cultivating his relationships between the Mazzanti Family, the Empire, and the Corellian Engineering Corporation. At some point around 11 BBY, he was appointed Imperial Liaison between the Advanced Weapons Research & CEC. Between 8 BBY and 6 BBY, Valentino held several classified commands including that aboard a Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and several other small vessels, including CR90 Corellian Corvettes and Corellian Gunships. Aside from his command aboard the ISD-I, which lasted a full year, his other commands were smaller in duration. Because of their classified nature and his connection with the Advanced Weapons Research and the Corellian Engineering Corporation, it is largely assumed---although not proven---these commands were testing new technologies and weapons against the enemy. Prototype Star Destroyers Valentino lead the collaboration between the Imperial Military Department of Advanced Weapons Research and the Corellian Engineering Corporation to design, build, & test the Imperial Praetorian-class Star Destroyer and the Gladiator Auctorati-class Star Destroyer. Category:Story Characters